Chaos Emerald High School
by amyxsonicgurl102
Summary: Amy moves to a new school and meets a really hot guy named Sonic. They really like each other. But whatb will they do about evil Sally acorn? Read to find out! sonamy knouge


**OMG so this is like my first fanfic I hope u guys like it! It is about Amy and sonic and how they fal in love!**

**Ages:**

**Amy: 16**

**Sonic: 16**

**Rouge: 16**

**Knuckles: 17**

**Shadow: 18**

**Sally: 21 (she's dumb so she failed a lot ok?)**

**Cream: 14**

**Dr Eggman: like 50 he's old! Oh and he's a teacher in this not a mad scientist**

**Raven(my OC): 16**

**CHAOS EMERALD HIGH SCHOOL!**

Chapet 1

Amy Rose woke up. She was 16 years old with long pink hair that flowed down her back and jade green orbs that she got from her mom. Today was her first day at her new school and she was extremely nervous because she didn't know anyone and she thought they would make fun of her because they were jealous of her looks. At her old school their was a slut named Fiona Fox who did that and thats what made her change schools. Amy got out of bed and put on a black v neck shirt that hugged her curves and a matching miniskirt with black fishnet pantyhose. She applied eyeshadow and mascara and put on a silver necklace that was two pieces of a heart broken down the middle. She also painted her nails black. Black is Amy's favorite coloyr. Then she went to the kitchen.

She had to sneak in because her dad was there eating all thr bacon and if he saw her he would probably abuse her again so she grabbed a piece of toast (that was all she could risk) and left for school.

When she got to school she went to her locker and got out her books. She had math history english science and gym. Her best friend Rouge was there waiting for her.

"Hey girl what's up" asked Rouge. Rouge was in all her classes and was super smart and pretty.

"Not much you" said Amy

"Oh well I'm having a party at my house tonight and your invited. There's gonna be a lot of boys to" said Rouge. She smiled and Amy knew she was thinking of Knuckles the hot guy she had a crush on. Knuckles was captain of the basketball football and hickey teams

"Sounds cool I'll be there" said Amy and she went to class.

THAT NIGHT!

Amy walked into Rouge's house. It was a really awesome party going on and everyone was drinking and making out on the couch. Rouge's parents were rich and could replace the furniture if the kids messed up there house so they didn't care if rogue had a party because they were rich and they didn't care.

Amy was wearing a tight black sleeveless dress that reached the middle of her thigh and black pumps. Also she wore her silver hsart necklace brcause it reminded her of her mom that gave ig to her. Rouge was wearing a dress like that excerpt red and sexier because Rouge liked to flirt a lot and she had a bigger chest that guys liked to stare at.

"Hey girl what's up" said rouge

OMG your so hot rouge" said kunkles. He then got her a drink and they started making out on the couch beside Shadow and Sally acorn the slut. **(AN: OMG I HATE SALLY!)** Shadow wasn't really into her but she got him drunk and made out with him cause she is a SLUT!

Amy smiled happy for her best friend. Suddenly a really hot guy came up to her!

"Hi I'm Sonic" he said. He was blue and had gorgeous emeralds eyes and he was grinning. He wore a white v neck shirt that showed of his absand a leather jacket and he was really hot.

"I'm Amy rose" said Amy blushing.

"that's a pretty name" said sonic. "Hey do you want to go out with me"

Amy blushed and nodded. Sonic grinned and started dancing with her and it was the best part Amy had ever been too. She saw Rouge on the couch and Rouge winked. Rouge was good at hooking her friends up with hot guys because she knew a lot of them. Then rouge started making out with Knuckles again.

Sonic smiled and looked at her. Amy blushed. "Amy I have to leave now oe else my stepfather will abuse me for being out passed 8 o clock"

"no don't go" Amy cried in his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow don't worry" said sonic. Then he left.

Amy cried and ran home to her room so she could cut herself since she was so depressed. She was gothic so thats what she had to do to deal with thw pain. Her perfect night was ruined because of stupid abusive dads! Why did dads have to be so abusive! UGH!

But then Amy remembered the way sonic smiled at her and she became happy. She would see him again tomorrow.

**END OF CHpter 1!**

**So how did u guys like this chappie? OMG whats gonna happen next? Read and review to find out! Peace! ;)**


End file.
